


Babe, That's a Baby

by nevercallmeangel



Series: Give Me a Snapshot [2]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, YouTuber Clarke Griffin, Youtuber AU, bellarke fluff without all the death, nobody needs to die for us to have a bellarke moment, shocker right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercallmeangel/pseuds/nevercallmeangel
Summary: With shaking hands, Clarke lifted the portable camera, holding the barrel pointed towards her face. Not even thinking about the fact that she was filming inside of her bathroom and she wasn’t wearing any makeup.Breathe. In and outClarke reached for the small white plastic test on the bench in front of her and held it next to her face, ensuring that it would be within the frame of the camera.orA continuation of Give Me a Snapshot and that little YouTube notification of Clarke telling Bellamy she's pregnant.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Give Me a Snapshot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802791
Comments: 6
Kudos: 170





	Babe, That's a Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I never expected so many people wanting me to continue this lil AU but here I am! A lot of comments asked for a one-shot where Clarke tells Bellamy she's pregnant so I tried my best to write that! Sorry, it's not super long but if I do continue making lil one-shots within this AU then they will probably be around 2,000-3,000 words long each just because I can only stretch a one-shot for so long without making a whole new plotline haha.

With shaking hands, Clarke lifted the portable camera, holding the barrel pointed towards her face. Not even thinking about the fact that she was filming inside of her bathroom and she wasn’t wearing any makeup.

_Breathe. In and out_

_In_

_Out_

Her fingers flicked the all too familiar function to begin recording and she took one final breath, steadying herself before she began talking.

“Hey guys, so I know I usually don’t film like this, but you’ll see why in a second,” another low breath, “so I took this test on a whim. I am not entirely sure why, I am only late by a week or so, but I’ve been feeling off and my mind skipped jumping to conclusions. It freaking leapt to a conclusion the size of the Grand Canyon.”

Clarke reached for the small white plastic test on the bench in front of her and held it next to her face, ensuring that it would be within the frame of the camera.

“According to this little niffy thing, I’m- I’m pregnant,” her eyes widened for a second, only just then sinking in the implications of that one little phrase. Her eyes darted back to the pregnancy test as if to see whether it still said ‘pregnant, 3+ weeks’ on the tiny screen. “Wow, that’s the first time I’ve said that aloud, that’s crazy. Holy shit.”

Her voice was cut off by the hand clapping over her mouth as she was overcome with emotion. Her baby blue eyes filled with unshed tears and she looked down at her stomach with a small smile playing on her lips.

“I know I’m already a mum but Madi came pre-grown. Like she was a functioning child who could poop without assistance and was already talking. This is a- is a baby!” She squeaked out nervously, but with an edge of excitement lacing her voice at the thought of having another child.

“And before people come at me for relying on one single pregnancy test for results, I’m organising a doctor’s appointment for some time this week to confirm. Bellamy is away on a school trip for the rest of the week so I am hoping I can surprise him with the news when he comes back.”

Looking at the time and realising she needs to get ready to go out with Raven and Harper, Clarke quickly finished filming promising to update the footage once she has confirmation of the pregnancy.

All throughout the rest of the day Clarke’s mind kept getting drawn back to the possible baby growing inside of her. Her hand had found itself to her stomach multiple times, but she stopped herself from lingering lest anyone noticed and raised questions. Raven raised an eyebrow when Clarke declined drinking wine that evening, but she brushed her friend’s silent question by saying she had to edit a couple of videos that night and wanted to be in a clear mind to do so. Not that editing had ever stopped her in the past from drinking but thankfully Raven dropped the subject.

Even when Bellamy video called her from his school trip did her mind does not stop thinking about a possible child having his dark curls and her blue eyes. Would they have his freckles? Would mythology read by Bellamy become bedtime stories?

She fell asleep with a small smile playing on her face at the thought.

* * *

Her leg jiggled restlessly as she waited in the small waiting room of the clinic. Her doctor was only running a few minutes late and yet, Clarke’s nerves rose with each passing moment.

What happened if she was not actually pregnant, that the tests were a false positive and she got her hopes up for nothing?

At that moment, she was thankful that Bellamy was away otherwise she would hate to get his hopes up on something that might not even come into fruition.

“Clarke Griffin?” Asked a voice from one of the walkways in the waiting room and Clarke’s head whipped up from the zip she was fiddling with on her leather jacket. The blonde woman followed the doctor down a small hallway, filled with doors leading other offices before making her way into a room at the end of the hallway.

“What can I do for you today?” The doctor, Niyko, questioned once they were seated and he had pulled up the relevant documents on his computer.

“I think I might be, uh pregnant. I took a home pregnancy test and it said I might be three-plus weeks pregnant. I just wanted to see if I can confirm this?” She asked, straight to the point. Growing up with a mother as a doctor, Clarke quickly got over the initial awkwardness of talking to medical professionals and got straight to the point of her appointment.

The doctor, simply nodded his head, taking notes on his computer before asking basic questions around her menstrual cycle.

“So, it’s looking like that test may be correct, based on what you’ve told me, however, I would recommend doing a blood test and we can go from there,” Niyko stated before printing out a small slip of paper, indicating what exactly the test should be looking for and the practice’s contact details so the lab can send through the results.

“The clinic should still be open today if you’re free to pop in and we can probably have the results by the end of the week.” He explained as Clarke took the slip of paper and folded it into her purse.

“But you’re pretty confident, it is a pregnancy and not some kind of hormone imbalance?” She asked, on the off chance, knowing that uncertainty of knowing for sure would keep her awake thinking.

“I can’t say for certain Ms Griffin, sometimes things aren’t 100% but I would say there was a pretty good chance.” He responded kindly as he walked her to the door and led her out into the reception.

 _Now its time to wait_ , she thought cynically to herself as she drove herself to the closet clinic to have the blood test done. Not wanting to delay the results any longer than possible.

* * *

It was after Madi had left the kitchen after dinner did Clarke’s phone ring, and the blonde practically dove across the room to reach for the vibrating object. It had been two days since her blood test and Bellamy was arriving home the next afternoon from the school trip.

“Clarke Griffin speaking.” She spoke, nerves underlying what she had hoped was a steady tone of voice.

“Ms Griffin? This is Doctor Niyko. We spoke the other day at the surgery and I’ve just received the results from your blood test. Congratulations, your hCG levels would indicate that you are pregnant-“ The voice from the other end of the phone spoke but all Clarke could hear was the rising levels of her heartbeat as soon as he had uttered the words ‘congratulations’. She was pregnant.

_Holy shit._

“- based on what you said during our appointment, I would put you around 4-5 weeks however I would recommend scheduling an ultrasound soon just to make sure everything is looking healthy and we can get a better idea of where you are in your pregnancy.” The voice continued to speak, and Clarke visibly shook her head slightly, as if to force herself to listen to what was being said.

“Of course, but will I be able to call you back in regard to scheduling that ultrasound. I just, uh, have to confirm with my husband when he’ll be free as he’ll want to be here.” She responded, nervous excitement brimming from her very body, and she looked across the hall to where Madi’s bedroom door was closed.

The doctor on the end of the phone call assured her that she was able to call back to arrange an appointment and bid her a good evening. Without the excuse of holding her phone to her ear, her hands nervously played with the small device between them as she leant across the back of the couch. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as a wide smile threatened to break out across her face.

Part of her wanted to rush into Madi’s room and get her reassurance that she was okay with adding another child to the family but the eight-year-old had given her excited blessing for more children when Clarke and Bellamy had gotten married.

_“Does this mean I would get a little brother or sister?” The five-year questioned with an eagerness that only small children could have. Her large brown eyes darted between the two adults seated across her in the living room._

_Clarke and Bellamy exchanged small glances, hope raised at the lack of tears or anger towards the thought of other children being part of the household._

_“If Clarke were to have a baby or we find another child to adopt, then yes you would have a brother or sister,” Bellamy said slowly, with a patient smile playing on his face._

_“Would that be okay?” Clarke’s voice butted in nervously, her fingers fiddling with one another. Terrified that Madi might think they were trying to replace her or prefer to be an only child after spending so many years in overcrowded foster homes. However, her fears were erased when a small bundle on brown curls launched into her arms with a loud squeal._

Deciding to wait until she had told Bellamy to tell Madi, she knocked on the door of the brunette girl’s room and said a lovingly exasperated goodnight after finding her daughter drawing yet again up in bed. Bellamy had jokingly asked if she was sure that Madi was not her biological daughter due to the stark similarities between the two.

Clarke went to sleep with a soft smile on her face, thinking of the unborn child growing in her.

* * *

Clarke lifted the hand-held camera, facing the barrel of the lens pointed towards her face as she turned it on. Waiting until the familiar red light started blinking before she spoke.

“So, it’s been a couple of days since I found out I was pregnant. The doctor confirmed it last night based on my blood test results and still has not properly set in yet. Feels so surreal, to be honest. It will probably only start feeling real when I can’t fit into my jeans anymore.” She laughed at the thought before subtly checking the time on her phone.

She started walking over the small TV stand, placing the camera slightly behind a stack of books, but not before ensuring that nothing was covered by the ‘disguise’. She dropped down to crouch in front of the camera and continued talking.

“Madi is still at school and Bellamy should be home soon, he texted me a couple of minutes ago saying he was 10 minutes off. So, I’m going to hide the camera here and hopefully surprise him. I got him a small early father’s day gift, yes I know the idea is so overdone but it’s cute so hey,” She joked towards the camera as she held up the small gift bag, tissue paper on top to cover the contents of the gift.

She turned back around, placing the small bag on one side of the couch while she sat nervously on the other seat. When she heard the door handle rattle with the sounds of someone trying to enter, Clarke shot an animated smile towards the hidden camera before leaping up to welcome her husband home.

“Hey babe, I’m home- _oof_ ,” his voice was cut off by the petite blonde jumping into his arms and Bellamy laughed fully.

“Missed me much, princess?” He questioned teasingly, but brought her closer into his embrace, nonetheless. Spending four days away from Clarke had been hard despite the texts and phone calls they had exchanged when possible. The blonde had seemed distracted the past couple nights but had excused her behaviour the night before by cryptically stating she had a present for him when he returned home.

He felt Clarke pull away from his embrace and was about to question her before she placed her hands on either side of his face, pulling him into a soft kiss. Instantly, the brunette melted into her caresses and moved his arms down to her waist, pulling her closer.

They stood at the entrance of the apartment like this for several moments, uncaring to the fact that the front door was still wide open. Bellamy’s bag left unceremoniously on the ground as they bathed in each other’s presence. Until Clarke’s body started to retreat from his kisses and she pulled away, with hooded eyes. Bellamy tried to chase her lips and bring her back closer to his own body, but she was already moving away with a bright smile.

“But wait, I wanted to give you your welcome home present first,” Clarke stated with a small laugh in her breath as she grabbed his left hand, unconsciously linking their wedding bands together, as she moved them towards the couch. Grabbing the present, so it sat in her lap until they were seated, she allowed her lower lip to be caught in her teeth as her heart started to beat quicker. In nerves or anticipation, she couldn’t tell.

“Since when do we do presents? Shit, I didn’t miss anything did I? Our anniversary isn’t for another month I swear and-” Bellamy started to babble, worried he had somehow missed an occasion while away for work, but his words were cut short with a laugh escaping from Clarke’s mouth.

“No, no nothing like that. I just really missed you and I wanted to give you a gift.” She responded simply, a shy smile playing on her lips as she passed the gift bag into Bellamy’s arms, “Open it”.

“I know I’ve never given you something like this before,” she started to say as Bellamy pulled the tissue paper at the mouth of the bag away and stared down into the bag, “but I’m hoping the contents can be put to good use in a couple of months.”

Not entirely processing his actions, Bellamy reached into the bag and withdrew a new-born onesie with the embossed words of ‘can’t wait to meet you, daddy’. He stared at the words, before looking up at his wife with wide eyes and a breath-taking smile breaking out on his face.

“I’m hoping we can use them in about 9 months?” Clarke finished uselessly, mirroring Bellamy’s watery smile on her face once she saw the happiness radiating from his expression.

“You’re pregnant?” He asked in unadulterated awe, unable to decide whether to stare at Clarke, her stomach, or the small onesie currently in his hands. His response was a wordless nod and a single tear leaking from Clarke’s eye.

Without thinking, he repeated Clarke’s action from five minutes prior and jumped her arms, laughing while kissing her face. Cheeks, forehead, nose, mouth, everything. Clarke’s own watery laugh spilt out across the living room.

“Shit, did I hurt you? Did I hurt the baby?” He pulled back quickly in a blind panic, worried at the abrupt nature of his embrace and the subsequent tumble Clarke did back onto the couch could have somehow harmed the baby.

“Bell, you can’t hurt the baby by hugging me. I’m fine and they’re fine too.” She replied with a soft smile on her face, already knowing how amazing of a father Bellamy is going to further prove himself to be with this baby.

“Wait, how are you feeling about all this? Are you happy?” Bellamy questioned, looking down into the eyes of his wife, searching for some hesitance or uneasiness towards the pregnancy. Despite talking about having kids in the past, he knew feelings changed and while he knew he wanted a family, he wasn’t 100% sure about Clarke’s feelings towards pregnancy. He would be just as happy building a family through adoption but the thought of having a small human sharing their DNA caused a small surge of warm emotions to rush around his body.

“Well I’m not ecstatic at the thought of morning sickness, but I don’t care about all that pain. I’m just really happy hun and can’t wait to have another child with you.” She responded, taking his hands into hers and holding them close. Clarke pulled Bellamy close and he tucked his face into the crook of her neck, breathing in deeply.

The couple just held one another close, not speaking apart from small exchanges of love. Clarke knew she would have to edit the footage to ensure some privacy of their moment was kept to themselves but at that moment, she couldn’t find it in herself to care.

She was home and so was her husband. In the home, they would care for and love their children in and continue the next chapter of their lives. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm really sorry if I got any medical information wrong surrounding the process of confirming a pregnancy. I've never been pregnant and thus relying on other experiences from YouTube and basic Googling. Please let me know if there is anything incorrect and I'm more than happy to edit the one-shot to make it slightly more accurate! 
> 
> Anyway, I really hope everyone likes this and please let me know if there is anything in particular anyone wants to see in the future! 
> 
> note: just in case anyone was wondering about the blood test, they are used by doctors to check the level of hCG which can indicate pregnancy. My doctor's surgery can't do blood tests on-site so I have to a go clinic that basically does mass blood tests and you get the results a couple of days later. So I just based it on my personal experiences so sorry if it seems a bit different for anyone else!


End file.
